


Too Late (All You Do is Show Up to Find the Bodies)

by nienna87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompts, angsty, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nienna87/pseuds/nienna87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just like Cora said...all they do is show up to find the bodies. Always too late to do anything. And this time, its for one closest to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late (All You Do is Show Up to Find the Bodies)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a picture prompt from Writeworld on Tumblr. I posted the pic at the top for you to see. This hit me when I was looking at the picture...and it got super angsty. It's also posted on my tumblr but I updated it and revised some things before I posted it here. If you wanna follow me or just check out all my randomness, I'm Nienna87!

 

  
[Out came the sun...](http://deepinswim.deviantart.com/art/Out-came-the-sun-158968027) by [deepinswim](http://deepinswim.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com) 

 

Lydia struggled to pull herself to her knees, wincing as pain radiated up her legs and through her palms. Her head was swimming from being tackled to the ground by Stiles as the hunters were shooting at them. "Stiles? Stiles!" She frantically called for him, spinning helplessly in a circle. As she spun to her right she spotted his body a few feet away, sprawled on his side.

She dashed towards him. "Stiles!" She dropped to her knees and gently turned him over, immediately spotting the red stain spreading across his shirt. "No, no, no." Desperately she stripped off her jacket and pressed it to his chest. "Stiles...Stiles!"

He blinked up at her, confusion in his eyes. "Lyds? Wha-" he broke off, chest arching as coughs racked his body.

Blood bubbled up and spilled over his lips and Lydia knew enough to know that his lungs were quickly filling up and they only had a small window to save him. "Stay with me Stiles, we're gonna get some help."

"We both know they're not gonna get here in time," he rasped.

"Shh, shh. Don't talk, they'll be here soon. It's gonna be okay."

He gripped her arm tightly, a sense of urgency coming over him. "Lydia! Let me say this before it's too late."

She nodded. "Okay."

"I love you, Lydia. I should have told you a long time ago, but...we became friends and I was okay with that. I was happy to just to be close to you. But you need to know that it always you...only you."

Her heart clenched at his words. "I...."

Stiles smiled softly. "It's okay Lyds. It's gonna be okay."

"Please don't leave me Stiles. You can't leave me, please, please," she begged. Pressing her hands tighter to his wound, she noticed the blood wasn't running as freely anymore.

"Lyds...It doesn't hurt anymore."

"They're almost here, hang on, Stiles. Just hang on. You have to stay with us. With me."

“I love you Lydia. I’m so sorry I didn't tell you sooner…I love you.” Stiles whispered hoarsely.

Lydia pressed his hand to her cheek, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. “I love you too Stiles.”

Stiles' mouth quirked up in a small smirk. "I know." His hand went limp and she opened her eyes to see his head loll to the side and he was gone.

Lydia clenched her hands tightly, desperately trying to get them to stop shaking as she pressed them to the wound in Stiles chest. She stared uncomprehendingly at the blood caking her fingers and dirt smeared up her arms. Her blue dress was soaked, torn, and dirty from falling and tearing through the preserve as they tried to evade the hunters. The world around her was muffled, like she was underwater though she could hear the faint sound of someone screaming. She was too far gone to realize that she was the one screaming Stiles’ name.

“Stiles! Stiles! No, no, no, no! Please stay with me!” she begged, pressing her jacket harder to the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the blood pooling around his body.

“-dia! Lydia!” Sound rushed back suddenly and she could hear someone calling her name.

“Over…over here!” She yelled hoarsely, throat raw.

“Lydia!” Allison slid to her knees, grasping her friend in a desperate hug. Scott followed closely pressing a hand to her shoulder. “Lydia what happened?” Allison asked, taking in the ripped dress, dirt, and blood. “Are you hurt?”

She shook her head, more tears running down her face. “No…it’s not my blood.”

"Where's Stiles? Lydia, where's Stiles?" Scott grasped her shoulders, shaking her gently.

She glanced to her left and Scott followed her gaze. When he saw Stiles he let out a choked sob. “No, no, no!” He dropped to his knees, desperately grasping the body of his best friend. Stiles' head flopped lifelessly back as Scott pulled him in to his arms. “NO!” An agonized howl was torn from the young alpha, ringing through forest, no doubt telling the others all they needed to know.

Allison pressed a hand to her mouth. “Oh no. Lydia, he’s not…please tell me he’s not!”

“He stepped in front of me, to protect me. I tried…I tried to stop the bleeding- ” she broke off unable to continue as she showed Allison her bloody hands. Her gaze unfocused and she stared uncomprehendingly at the sight in front of her. "All day...I felt a scream welling up, but it wouldn't come out. I just couldn’t figure out what was going to happen. Lydia reached out, smearing dirt and blood on Scott’s face as she cupped his cheek. “I’m so sorry Scott. I couldn’t save him,” she sobbed.

"Cora was right...we just show up to find the bodies," Scott choked as he laid his friend gently on the ground. He pulled Lydia into his arms, burying his face in her neck, uncontrollable sobs wracking them both. Scott trembled as he pulled away struggling to get the words out. "Do it."

Lydia shook her head. "I can't, I can't Scott...its Stiles." "I know Lyds," he choked. "Just do it."

She drew in a shaky breath before she threw back her head and screamed. The sound reverberated and echoed through the forest, seeming to roll on forever before her voice gave out and she collapsed back into Scott's arms. Allison let out a loud sob before crawling over and wrapping her arms around them both. Her tears fell hot on both of their necks.

Unnoticed by the three grieving friends, the rest of the pack melted out of the trees to silently surround them. Even with Lydia's scream warning them, they each wore a look of shock, anguish, and horror at the scene before them. One by one they knelt on the ground, joining their voices in a mourning howl for their fallen pack mate. Soon the trees were lit up with the reflection of flashing red and blue lights as help arrived too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are fuel :)


End file.
